LEB:PC:Rumbum (dimsdale)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+14 vs AC; 1d12+7: Crit: ex 2d6 necrotic damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+11 vs. AC; 1d6+5 damage, Heavy thrown, range 5/10}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+14 vs AC, (HIT) 1d12+7 and Rumbum can push foe one square if it is Rumbum's size or smaller, or one category size larger than Rumbum. Rumbum shifts into the space the foe had just occupied.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Primal, Weapon |Power Description=+16 vs AC; (HIT) 1d12+11, and CA is granted to target until the begining of RumBum's next turn}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+13 vs AC, (HIT) 2d12+7. Effect: +1 reach attack.}} |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Martial |Power Description=+14 vs AC, (HIT) 1d10 and target is weakend TENT.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Daily |Keywords=Healing, Martial, Weapon, Reliable |Power Description=+14 vs AC, 2d12+7) and Rumbum spends a HS.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Daily |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+14 vs AC, (HIT) 2d12+7. Effect: Until the end of the encounter, once per round when an ally hits the target with a melee attack, Rumbum gets to make a basic melee attack with CA against the target as a free action. +12 vs AC: (HIT) 1d12+6.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+14 vs AC, (HIT) 1d12+7 and Rumbum can spend a healing surge.}} |Alignment=Good |Strength=20 (+5) |Constitution=19 (+4) |Dexterity=10 (+0) |Intelligence=8 (-1) |Wisdom=10 (+0) |Charisma=10 (+0) |Trained Skills=Athletics +9, Endurance +8, Intimidate +8 |Feats=Weapon proficiency-Waraxe, Potent Challenge, Savage Axe, profieciency-plate |Equipment= Boots of Rapid Motion, Mithril Layered Plate +2, Amulet of Physical Resolve +2, Inescapable Waraxe +1, Heavy Shield, Distance Throwing Axe +1, Adventurer's kit, 4xHealing Potion, Lifedrinker Waraxe +2, 415 gp}} Character Information Background Rumbum was plucked away at childbirth to be part of a special elite force of orc warriors. From an early age orc had been trained in the art of fighting, which he excelled at. He first true test of might and bravery took place when fought and killed a bear with nothing more than a large club. More tests and challenges followed, each of which he was victorious. With with victory came spoils...a new axe here, a set of fine armor there. Finally, it was time for his last test to become one of the warrior brotherhood, a highly respected and feared band of orc warriors. His task was to lead a group of warriors to make a raid on a human village. Rumbum knew this village. It contained a group of harmless ones whom possed no threat to anyone. Rumbum looked at the commander chief, dropped his blade at the feet of the chief and said. "No! Rumbum not kill those who can't fight back." To Rumbum, that was something that he swore he'd never do. "I don't fight those who are nice to Rumbum" he stated in a stern voice. For sticking up for what he believed in, he was sentenced to death for disobeying an order. His reputation went from greatness to nothing. As his execution date drew near, some of his orc warrior friends who he trained with all of his life, helped him escape. A year has gone by and his wandered from town to town looking for work and adventure. Although he misses his homeland and he knows that he can't go back, he doesn't regret his decision and likes living on his own. The love of adventure and the challenges he faces is what he truely loves. And that's what brings him to the Shard. This is the place where all of the nervous townfolk to go for that type of stuff. Appearance Age: 18 Gender: Mae Height: 6'3" Weight: 250 lbs Personality Alignment: Unaligned Loyal. Will fight to the death for those who treat him nicely and will kill those who don't. Simpleton. Not very smart and the way he talks and what he does speaks for itself. Hooks * Rumbum hopes to meet up with some of his warrior friends that helped him escape. * Rumbum wont hesitate to attack those who prey on less worthy foes or the innocent. Kicker Other Sections Adventuring Career *1. Companions Past and Present A list of fellow adventurers that Rumbum has had the pleasure of being companion to (and the players of each), and the adventure(s) which they undertook together. (To be continued) Equipment Coins: 415 gps Encumbrance: 82lbs Normal Load: 200lbs Heavy Load: 400lbs Maximum Drag Load: 1000lbs Math The math section describes the math behind your character sheet. It is here so that judges and character approvers can quickly verify your character's accuracy. Attributes See the Attributes template for assistance. Attacks See the Attack template for assistance. Defenses See the Defenses template for assistance. Senses and Reactions See the Senses template for assistance. Senses: Low Light Vision Health See the Health template for assistance. Surges per day: 13 (9 class, +4 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (base 6 -1 armor) Racial Features Orc * +2 Str, +2 Con * Languages: Common and Giant * Size: Medium * Visson: Low Light * Speed: 6 (5 with plate armor) * Warrior's Surge * Extended Charge Class Features Fighter (PH) * Combat challenge: can mark targets hit or missed with fighter attack powers. * Armor proficiency: Proficient with cloth, leather, hide, chain, scale, and shields (light and heavy). * Weapon proficiency: Proficient with simple melee, simple ranged, military melee, military ranged. Feats * 1st: Weapon proficiency-Waraxe * 2nd: Potent Challenge * 4th: Savage Axe * 6th: Armor proficiencey-Plate Background Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Goblin See the Skills template for assistance. Powers * At-will 1: Tide of Iron * At-will 1: Brash Strike * Encounter 1: Lunging Strike * Daily 1: Comeback Strike * Utility 2: Boundless Endurance * Encounter 3: Immediate Vengence * Daily 5: Bedeviling Assault * Utility 6: Unbreakable * Encounter racial: Warrior's Surge * Daily (item): Boots of Rapid Motion * Encounter (item): Boots of Rapid Motion See the Power to Hit Summary and the Power to Hit templates for assistance. |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Tracking Money +100 gp base gold +360 gp (Lvl 1 gold parcel) +1040 gp (levels 1-6) -15 gp Adventure's Kit -200 gp 4 x healing potion -10 gp Heavy Shield -360 gp distance throwing axe +1 -------- 415 gp Treasure Keep track of parcels gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. * Level 1: Gold Parcel (1) ** 360 gps * Level 2: Parcel lvl+1 (3) ** Inescapeable Waraxe +1 * Level 3: Parcel lvl+2 (5) ** Boots of Rapid Motion * Level 4: Parcel lvl+3 (7) ** Amulet of Physical Resolve +2 * Level 5: Parcel lvl+4 (9) ** Mirthil Layered Plate +2 * Level 6: Parcel lvl+4 (10) ** Life Drinker Waraxe +2 XP Keep track of XP gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. * 10000 XP (Initial creation at level 7 to replace retired character) Total XP: 7840 Wishlist Changes List changed here * 2010/10/20: Created Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 6 (initial creation to replace Retired character) Approval 1 Approval 2 Status Category:LEB Category:LEB:Requesting Approval